1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for cigarettes and more particularly pertains to a new cigarette container with cutting device for cutting off the lit end of a cigarette off so that the remainder of the cigarette may be stored in the container to be smoked later.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of accessories for cigarettes is known in the prior art. More specifically, accessories for cigarettes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art accessories for cigarettes include U. S. Pat. No. 5,377,696; U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,318; U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,575; U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,952; U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,674; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,522.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cigarette container with cutting device. The inventive device includes a base portion, a top, a bottom and a perimeter side wall extending between the top and bottom of the base portion. The perimeter side wall of the base portion defines an interior space of the base portion adapted for holding cigarettes therein. The top of the base portion has an opening into the interior space of the base portion. A lid portion substantially closes the opening of the top of the base portion. The lid portion is hingedly coupled to the base portion. A cigarette cutting portion is extended from the bottom of the base portion. The cigarette cutting portion comprises a cutting blade and a sliding portion.
In these respects, the cigarette container with cutting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting off the lit end of a cigarette off so that the remainder of the cigarette may be stored in the container to be smoked later.